The Bedwetter and Protector tales
by Coffeefresh
Summary: A series of Hinamori x Hitsugaya drabbles. 'The heat from his body only inches away from her body that is aching for heat.'
1. Let's Stay like this Forever

**A/N: **Just a simple drabble of the many more to come because Hinamori and Hitsugaya needs more love. ;) enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach ;3 Sadly.

_**Let's Stay Like This Forever**_

Hitsugaya lied awake in his futon, heavy heaps of rain poured down on soul society, on the heads of wander as they walked in the rain. The air was moist and Hitsugaya was having a hard time sleeping. No matter how hard the prodigy tried, his eyelids refused to stay shut. Adjusting his body to one side of the futon wasn't working either.

So, Hitsugaya lied there staring at the shadows on his wall, watching them move ever so slightly, his eyes making out the lines. His awareness slowly of what was around him seemed to have stopped along with time. Thoughts were not processing in the prodigy's mind, he was just existing, just there.

His eyes slowly followed they seemed to have begun to drift when his sharp feline ears picked up a sound. It was a quiet sound that had to be strained to be heard. It took Hitsugaya a few good seconds to register what the sound was, where it was coming from. Instantly his body moved on it own to the entrance to his room, where he slowly slide the door. There sat a young girl with a fragile, petite body, her eyes full of tears. Sitting in front of Hitsugaya's door her hair neatly tied in pigtails. Hinamori.

"How long have you've been out here?", He slowly said crouching down to her level so, green eyes looked into another pair of eyes. She attempted to make a sound but nothing came out of her tender lips. She didn't need to, no more questions were asked. He knew what she wanted, why she was here at the moment only one thing could consume her fear of the heavy rain. Him.

Soon, little arms were clasped around another's waist on the futon. Tears dried, fingers were tangled in hair. Noses were being awake by the smell of each other. The warmth from body heat almost unbearable yet so soothing. One last sound was made before the slumber of the night took them.

" Shirou-chan, let's stay like this forever.", She uttered clinging onto Hitsugaya's warm embrace, breathing on his neck. Yes, Hitsugaya thought to himself let's stay like this forever. Her and his eyelids shutting at last.

Owari.

_**Next Story:**_ Bedwetter Hinamori.. hehehe


	2. Simply the sun

**A/N**: I'm finally back with a new drabble; this took awhile for me to write. I really didn't know what direction I wanted it to go, but after a couple days I got something that I like. XD Unfortunately, in the last chapter, I had said that the next drabble it would have to do something about, 'bedwetter hinamori.' Originally I was going to make a drabble of to what I thought the origin of 'bedwetter hinamori' came to be. I got stuck, so this drabble came about. I hope you enjoy, still.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I do own the plot of all my drabbles.**

**_Simply the Sun_**

Sometimes the simplest yet, marvelous things can be the very things that are part of our life daily, that we see and do often, yet, we still feel content.

It can be the droplets of rain that run down our window as the two forces of science work on that tiny droplet, we watch slowly descend. There is the gust of wind that slowly dances with our hair, cooling us down in the process. It can be the soaked sand in between our toes a sensation that brings a look to our faces of bliss.

_The simpler things_ can be the most alluring. For some the simplest but a bundle of bliss is the sight of a sunrise.

The sunrises and sets everyday, however, it sends a feeling of bewilderment to its audience each and every time. Even for those who have forgotten the feeling of bewilderment, the feeling of the sun's rays embracing them can break through that thick barrier, and a new emotion breaks through and emerges.

This was very true for a certain silver haired boy prodigy. This was the only time he let his guard down, where his senses seemed to drop; worries did not exist; only beauty is what he sees. Sometimes though, when he sits alone staring at the multi-colored sky up above him, someone joins him.

Her hair is normally a disarray, her eyelids half open, half closed most of the time. Her body is always urging her to rest; her mind is always refusing to do so.

She always quietly places herself next to the prodigy's body. The heat from his body only inches away from her body that is aching for heat. Slowly but surely and always, their hands become entwined and her body can't take anymore and let's up. Her head nestles itself on the silver head's shoulder. Her eyelids closed shut.

Always when the sun is almost fully in the sky and its rays are shining on the two, Hitsugaya knows that the feeling in his heart can only be one word, happiness. The simplicity of the sun rays on his head, and Momo by his side, he can only simply smile.

Owari.

**Reviews:**

Bizoitnott: No, Hinamori doesn't have a fear of rain, I just made it up. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Thank you to the following

Aznanimeaddict

Baka'sangel

DakkuFearii

HiraTsubasa

**_Next story:_** Hitsugaya and Hinamori Childhood. )


End file.
